Johnny and Lilium, Life and Death situations
by Kalila Arana Davidson
Summary: She was an out cast who ran away from her parents, then she meets Nny. What will these two do together? LJ
1. Meeting people

" Spark-chan is starting a fan fiction here, with Johnny the Homicidal Maniac... that is all."- Sasuke

-cough, cough yes that is true, so i will try to update as soon as i can. Now on with the story!"

Life or death? chap 1!

/I can't just sit here doing nothing when i could be getting a Brain Freezy/ Lilium thought getting off her bloody floor. before she left the house she got her skateboard and backpack she always took with her. /I'll go get it and then go see my little brother./ Lilium left the house in the midnight hour thinking how bad she felt for leaving her brother. Lilium almost got to the 7/11 when she ran into a tall black haired figure with the song 'Ode to Joy' bursting through his earphones.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Lilium said picking up the stranger. The boy took out a knife from his pocket and put it to her throat. he looked at her and softened up his grip on the weapon.

"It's okay. By the way my name is Johnny, but you can call me Nny." Johnny said putting the knife back in his pocket, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a Brain Freezy. Also, name is Lilium, those things are the best." Lilium said getting on her skateboard and skating next to Johnny

"Same here. And I needed to get away from the Doughboys." Nny laughed a little

"I got a way to go faster. get on the back of my skateboard." Lilium said scooting up further on her skateboard. then the boy looked a little frieghtened as he got on the silly looking 2 by 4 with wheels. Lilium pushed on the ground and the two were off down a hill heading toward the 7/11.

"I am not so sure of this now!" Johnny said screaming as they stopped at the end of the hill.

"Too late we are there. Nya!" Lilium said getting off the board and getting Johnny off the board and walking into the building.

"Okay." Johnny said slowly and walked in too.

the two bought the Brain Freezys. they walked out of the building laughing.

"Wanna go see my brother? he is probably going to be happy to see me." Lilium asked getting on the skateboard.

"Sure. what is his name?" Johnny asked

"Tod. My parents hate him and me. that's why i counted the days until i turned 18. Now i can take him to my house to live with me." Lilium looked pleased

"Okay. Cool. Let's go." Johnny said adjusting his headphones.


	2. Todd?

CHAPTER 2: TODD?

"Did you say, Todd?" Johnny asked stopping.

"Yes, why? Anyway, he is so sweet and has a little cute bear named Schmee. That Cursed bear speaks only lies. LIES!" Lilium cried and started going slower. 

"That's what I said to that bear the night I started losing blood. MY BLOOD. I needed to get bactine." Johnny said walking to catch up to the girl.

"Oh, really? So you know my brother? Well, he is cute." Lilium said pulling her skateboard to her side and walking with Johnny. The two walked for several minutes without talking. Then Lilium broke the silence.

"So where do you live?" Lilium asked scratching her head

"Right next door to Squee." Johnny said calmly

"You live right next door to Todd-sama? Are you the one that scares him?" Lilium asked frowning at Johnny.

"Yes I live right next door to him but I don't scare him. Well at least I don't think I do." Johnny said shrugging and turning up the volume on the portable CD player.

"Don't scare him anymore; he's been a total basket case ever since I left. And you're only making it worse." Lilium said pointing her finger at Johnny.

"Whatever, anyway, how long have you been away from your brother?" Nny said turning the street, Squee's street.

"Six years, I left when I was twelve. I wanted to take my baby brother with me but my parents wouldn't let me. They don't care about him, they hate him, but he still acts like the little angel towards them. God it makes me so sick to think that he does that while they hate his guts." Lilium ranted and took a knife and stabbed her hand. Blood started dripping on the ground and her black converses. She squinted at the pain and pulled out the knife. Johnny looked in disbelief at Lilium and took the knife from her.

"What in all of heaven and hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself? Use a gun or something less painful." Johnny said throwing the knife at the ground.

"No I just go through these depression stages and have to handle stress by… It's not that important. So here we are, let's go get him. He should be up there." Lilium said pointing to a window and climbing up the wall. Lilium knocked on the window and heard a thump as Squee fall out of his bed.

"Who are you?" A scrawny little voice asked frightened by the intruder.

"It's me little bro. Let me in. Open the window so I can get a good look at you." Lilium said getting in the house and throwing the skateboard on the floor. Squee looked at her in disbelief. His mouth just gapped open, at that Lilium giggled.


	3. Threats

Johnny got up on the windowsill and smiled widely at Squee.

"Hello Squee. How are you today?" Johnny asked looking innocently

"OH my gosh! NNY'S BACK!" Squee said running behind Lilium.

"Are you okay? Oni-sama? Johnny what have you been doing to this poor boy?" Lilium asked threateningly

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Johnny yelled holding up both hands innocently.

"Don't lie! You're just going to get killed if you don't speak the truth, did you do anything to him?" Lilium said pulling out a kunai.

"NO! If I did then I wouldn't know about it!" Johnny said backing away and pulling out a Sabbath.

"Do anything else to Squee and I will make sure no one will find your body!" Lilium said pressing the kunai to Johnny's throat. Johnny looked into Lilium's icy blue eyes and looked sad. Almost to tears.

"Don't kill me. It's an eternal slumber. I don't sleep." Johnny said looking at Lilium as a tear formed in her eye.

"Fine, but my threat still stands. Time to go 'talk to my father.'" Lilium said pulling the kunai away from Johnny's throat.

"Okay, just don't take too long." Johnny said kissing Lilium on the cheek

"What was that for?" Lilium asked.

"Yeah, what she asked!" Squee said hugging Schmee.

"I don't know. I just did." Johnny said shrugging.

"What ever I will talk to that jerk." Lilium said walking out of the room

"So, how have you been, Squee?" Johnny asked

"Um I am going to go to Lilium." Squee said walking through the doorway.

"You should stay in here." Johnny said grabbing Squee's shoulder and holding him back

In the laboratory of Lilium and Squee's father

"Okay, DAD, wait, you are not my father. Well anyway I am taking little Todd and you are going to be happy about it all right? I am not going to let you anywhere near this angel nor are we going to come near you. But we will be back tomorrow morning to get the rest of his things. Good night." Lilium said cutting his throat. "We won't meet again."

The horrified man let out a final breath and died. Lilium walked out of the room happy and satisfied.

"What did Father say? Can I come live with you?" Squee asked smiling warmly

"He said you can live with me and we are going to go pick up your things tomorrow morning." Lilium said happily. Johnny smiled slightly and sighed. He then folded his arms and walked over to Lilium.


	4. Hugs

"You cause me happiness. I have a question; will you go out with me?" Johnny asked hugging Lilium and Squee at the same time

"Yes. I will, but on one condition; you live with me and Squee." Lilium said kissing Johnny. "I love you Johnny. Even though I have only known you for a couple of hours."

"I love you too. And you're lucky. Not many people are loved by me." Johnny said taking her hand and walking toward the door.

"Wait, I have to tell Mother, unfortunately." Lilium walked out the door to the hated parents' bedroom. Lilium walked in and started talking to her mother.

"Hello Lilium, I knew you would come back. And I also know what it's about too." The woman smiled and nodded, "You can take him, just make sure that I get to see him on Christmas." Lilium also nodded and walked away.

"How did it go?" Johnny asked as he grinned and held out Squee.

"Here I'll take him and we'll go home, he's probably pooped." Lilium said taking Squee and walking towards the front door.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning at the 7/11. Good night." Johnny said waving.

"I thought you were going to live with me." Lilium said putting Squee on her skateboard and pushing him with her foot.

"I have to see what is behind the wall I have been feeding blood to." Johnny said annoyed.

"Oh, see you in the morning." Lilium said as Squee mumbled something in his sleep.

"Well, he's definitely asleep. He used to mumble in his sleep when he was little." Lilium said laughing.

Lilium pushed the skateboard all the way home while slurping the rest of her Brain Freezy. When she got home with Squee, she put the little boy and his bear in her bed and pulled the cover over him. She then went and sat on her balcony on the outside of her room until the sun started coming above the horizon. She then sighed and made a bowl of cereal for Squee and a bowl of buttered noodles for her. She walked into the dining room and put the bowl of cereal on the table and pulled out a stick of incense and lit it. She sat down and ate the noodles. Finally, when she got done eating her breakfast, Squee walked in and yawned. He sat at the table and started to eat his breakfast slowly.

"So how is it?" Lilium asked sipping a cup of herbal tea

"It's fine. Not bad, how did you know I liked cereal?" Squee asked chewing on some fruit loops.

"I am your sister, I should know these things. Anyway did you get a good nights sleep?" Lilium said burning more incense


	5. Moving in

"What are those things that you're burning?" Squee asked traumatized

"It's called incense, it's supposed to be burned and it helps the soul." Lilium said sitting back down.

"Why do you burn it?" Squee asked, "And why do you like Nny? I mean he IS a homicidal maniac."

"I like Nny because he is just like me. Almost always alone. Want some of my herbal tea? It tastes good and there is no poison in it. I made sure of that."

"You won't be alone anymore. You have Nny, Schmee, and me. So you will never be alone." Squee said softly accepting the cup of tea his sister gave her.

'I love him. I can't help it, but I love him. I don't know why though, is it his looks, his personality, my hormones fucked up again?' Lilium thought sighing and taking her cup to the sink and rinsing it off. She picked up the bowl Squee was finished with and rinsed that too.

"Knock knock! I came over to put some of my stuff in one of the bed rooms." Nny's voice came from outside the front door.

"One second. I'll be right there, Nny, just let me get down the stairs." Lilium said telling Squee to stay and ran down the stairs and opened the door. Lilium met him with a happy peck on the lips and a hug. Johnny returned the hug and kiss and walked in.

"Nice house you have here. Better than my crap shack. Where should I put my stuff?" Nny asked dragging in a couple of tattered old overnight bags.

"Follow me, I have a couple of nice rooms if you wanna sleep in those but I also have my room you can sleep in, I mean if you want." Lilium said blushing

"I'll sleep in your room." Nny said also blushing

"Did you have breakfast? Because if you didn't I can make you up some waffles." Lilium said putting down the bags in her room.


	6. Rain and thugs

"Yay Waffles!" Johnny yelled happily.

"Good morning, Nny." Squee said yawning.

"Hello little guy." Johnny said picking Squee up and grinning, "We are now family."

At the sound of that Squee got scared.

"Don't scare the little guy, Nny." Lilium said jokingly and punching him in the arm.

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm a guy, I can't hit you, let alone stab you." Johnny said walking into the kitchen. There he sat down at the table and placed his 'order.'

"I'd like a cup of orange juice, and a stack of waffles with extra syrup, please."

"How about I make you the waffles and you pour your own glass of orange juice. I am no ones maid thank you very much." Lilium said smiling as Squee giggled. Johnny sighed and got up.

"Where's the cups? I don't know where any of this shit is." Nny said.

"Don't curse in my house unless you're really hurt." Lilium said, "I will hold a tour of the house after you are done with breakfast. Is that okay, your majesty?"

"Damn," Squee said quietly.

"What was that for?" Lilium and Johnny asked at the same time.

"I am hurt, I have a splinter." Squee said showing his finger to Lilium.

"You should have just said so, but you can't curse. Only the adults, okay Squee?" Nny said casually.

"Okay, it's out, now here Nny. These are where the cups are." Lilium said getting out a cup.

"Thanks, now about that majesty thing, I have a royal proclamation." Nny said in a serious tone.

"What might that be Prince Nny?" Lilium asked grinning.

"To kiss me," Nny said smirking.

"I thought so," Lilium said kissing Nny.

"I never knew they liked each other that much, Schmee." Squee said laughing.

"The waffles! I forgot about the waffles!" Lilium said pulling the waffles off of the stove.

"They're black," Squee said big eyed.

"I love burnt waffles." Nny said taking the plate of waffles.

"Good, now if you want, I can pour the syrup." Lilium said as a miniature tiger walked into the room and ate some of the food on the plate in the corner.

"What the heck is that?" Nny and Squee asked.

"It's a tigat, a.k.a. a cat and a tiger." Lilium said simply and picked up the cat.

"Will it bite?" Squee asked.

"Only if your fingers smell like cat food. Oh and I noticed you had one friend, Pepito I think his name is, we should invite him over for a play date." Lilium said putting her tigat on the floor.

Nny got finished with his waffles and Lilium showed them the house, "This is the bathroom, and there is another bathroom at the end of the hall, the play room is upstairs and it is gigantic! Believe me, you can sleep on the giant parachute thing. Here is my room, where Nny and I will sleep. Across the hall from my room will be your room Squee, kitchen's back there, downstairs is the game room, another two bathrooms, and a giant pool. Then the basement is the floor under that where only Nny and I can go, sorry Squee, and that's about it. Any questions?" Lilium explained.

"Does Pepito have to come over? I mean I am afraid of him." Squee said sighing.

"Fine but you have to have at least one friend over here and don't make friends with people who only want to come over here for the pool and stuff, you don't know how much I make at my job. Speaking of work, I have to go. Bye Nny, bye Squee. Nny be good okay? I love you guys." Lilium said walking outside to a nice black and red convertible.

"Well you want to go get your stuff from your old house Squee?" Nny asked kneeling.

"Okay, just don't kill any people on the way." Squee sighed.

"Do you have a bathing suit, because I don't and I think we should go shopping." Nny said pulling out a couple of crumpled dollars.

"No my parents never took me anywhere." Squee said getting tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Squee, we'll move your stuff over here and then we'll go shopping, K?" Nny asked.

"Sure." Squee said simply

"Then let's go shorty," Nny said

After Lilium managed to get home in one piece she decided to take a walk. She saw it was a perfect day to take a walk by herself. The sun was just starting to set, so she took a jacket for the sky had started to turn gray. She had a feeling that it would rain and she would have some fun with some knives and thugs. So she took her best knives and covered them with her trenchcoat. Then she walked out the front door. For the same reason Nny took a walk and was at the park with Squee. The tall pale figure left Squee at the house with Schmee and took a walk. He needed to clear his head. Nny did not know how he could love a girl as beautiful as Lilium. Lilium sighed and looked at her watch. It read 10:47p.m, Lilium sighed to herself again and kept walking. It had been a few hours since she left the house and it was down pouring.


	7. Is this the End?

Johnny was asking Squee all these questions. Like, how many friends do you have? And if he likes to swim. For they had went shopping together earlier and bought swimsuits. Lilium sighed but didn't notice the group of shadows following her with a dim shimmer come off of their weapons.

Lilium kept walking and looked down at the sidewalk, stopped, and then looked up at the sky. Lilium looked back down at the sidewalk and kept walking. The shadows laughed silently and walked on out of sight. Finally, they went up to Lilium and surrounded her. The supposed leader walked up to Lilium and looked down on her, "Do you have the time?" The black-haired man wearing red and black asked smirking.

At that same exact time Nny turned the way that was where Lilium was getting harassed. Nny gasped silently and slid into the shadows. The thugs couldn't see Nny luckily, also with Squee at home safely sleeping. Nny walked closer as Lilium was being dragged off to a nearby alley. Nny followed silently. Lilium was shaking as well as Nny, they were both soaked to the bone. The leader of the thugs took out his favorite knife and looked at Lilium with a satisfying grin, "This is my favorite knife, the one I will kill you with. Is there anyone who rejects this death sentence then speak now," The thug said.

Lilium's POV…

"I do," Said a hoarse voice said pulling out two over-sized knives. I sighed in relief as the thug said, "Well then, apparently we need to kill this little skinny bastard and then kill this beauty, you get to see his death, we'll put on a show for you,"

I could barely breathe and stand up. I was stupefied, I tried moving my hands but the other thugs were equipped with guns and I was stuck with measly knives. I looked hopelessly at the stranger with his face fully concealed. He slashed at the thugs that were in front of me, making sure I didn't die, cutting their throats, anything to protect me. After Nny got done with half of them, the thugs weren't smiling anymore. The skill that the stranger showed. He coughed then got kicked in the stomach. He turned that guy into sushi. He got stabbed in the arm, that guy's head is rolling like a baseball. The stranger was done with all but one thug, and that thug had a knife at my throat.

"NO!" the stranger screamed dropping one of the knives.

"Come any closer and the beauty gets it," The thug cackled and ran towards the concealed face at full speed with me in his arm. He ran and bashed the bloodied face into the brick wall right next to him.

I finally got up the courage to make a move, I pulled out my concealed knives and got out of his grip. That's when the fight started, I got sliced in the face, I came back with a slash of the arm. He kicked me against a wall, I let go off my weapons and looked around dizzily, then came back into focus.

"DIE!" I screamed lunging toward him.

"Not until you die first!" The thug yelled threateningly to me.

The stranger looked up real quick, saw us fighting and passed out. I slashed the thugs' right leg off and he stuck his knife in my abdomen. I whimpered at the pain and stabbed him in the heart, the last thing I wanted was for him to come after me so I slit his throat, one of my multiple specialties. He fell down as blood gushed from his throat and chest.


	8. Authors Note!

I am here to tell you people that read my stories, blood may spill but it will never be mine. Thanks but as long as you read my stories than i'm fine with that. Sorry if Nny is off-character, but I will make it better in the future. My characters are not Mary-Sues, so live with it. I write, draw, and paint for a living. Kinda like Devi, but I never dated Nny. Thank you for reading this and good Night!

Spark-chanBlood spills


	9. Pain

I let out a cry that meant victory and pain. I looked at the stranger as he whimpered quietly in the shadows. I pulled him out of the alley and saw who it was, Nny. He had fought bravely to save my pitiful life and I did nothing to repay him. So I picked him up and made him lean against my back, surprisingly he wasn't all that heavy, maybe about one-hundred and ten pounds, but that was it. I was weary from the battle, but I could patch myself up, nothing hard to do. Nny let out a soft sigh and shuddered violently for a moment or two before we got to the house. Good thing I didn't live like Devi, on the seventh floor with the elevator broken. Man, do I feel sorry for her. Only about two more steps from the doorway and I would be able to go upstairs to my nice bed. Nny shuddered again and mumbled

No Pov…

Lilium unlocked the door and walked into the living room, Squee was in there, sleeping with the television on. Squee was wearing his pajamas and snoring silently. Lilium sighed to herself and picked Squee up too, put him in bed, and went across the hall to her and Nny's room. She laid Nny on her bed and pulled off his boots, shirt, and socks. She pulled off her own boots, socks and shirt. (She has an undershirt!) She got out her first aid kit and started patching up Nny's arm. Nny felt warmer at the touch than a normal person would, so she felt his forehead, very hot! Lilium felt her own forehead, they both had colds, just from being out in the rain. Lilium patched up her bloody abdomen and got out a sterile pad and taped it to her cut on her face. Then Lilium noticed all of Nny's bruises and scratches from the two-man battle. Lilium gasped and put a wet washcloth on his forehead. She made sure Nny was fine and pulled an extra blanket and pillow out of the closet, pulled a mattress out from under the bed and laid on that. For that she slept for the next couple of hours recalling the battle and how he was badly hurt. Silent tears ran down her face as she slept. Finally, Nny stirred and sat straight up. He grunted at the pain in his arm and the bruises on his chest and stomach. Lilium sat up and yelled at the pain, and lay back down. She looked over at Nny and smiled, "Apparently you're up. Want me to get you something?" Lilium sat up slowly and got off of the mattress. She stood up, the blood red bandage showing on her stomach.

"You should lay down, I'm fine." Nny said getting up and looked for his coat. Nny found it, while it was dripping on the floor. He walked out of the room and went to the front door. He opened the door and walked out. Lilium walked after him and hugged him from behind. Nny stopped and listened to Lilium.

"Don't go, you're hurt. You can't leave until you're better."

"I can leave when I want. Stay away or else you will die. I'm not afraid to kill you." Nny pushed Lilium away and walked on.

"F you too! I don't care if you die! You'll die from high fever! And I won't be there to help you!" Lilium yelled and punched the air.

"I can take care of myself, I'm a big guy."

"You're a weak guy." Lilium replied.

"You lie. You all lie. We are all pretty fucking ugly on the inside." Was all Nny said before walking away into the dimly lit street.

something.


End file.
